Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released March 2018 Release Desert & Jungle Biome Release: Freckled Dragon Fact: * To be added. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information Alpine & Forest Biome Release: Floret Wyvern Fact: * The Gold variation is found in the Alpine while the Purple variation is found in the Forest. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information April Fool's 2018 For this year, the The Dragon's Dilemma made a return to the site, this time spanning 3 days. Festival of Eggs 2018 This year's Festival of Eggs has begun! You have three days to collect all 54 eggs. Happy hunting! If a user already received a basket from one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs will be placed in there as well, separated by a border. If members couldn't participate in the previous events, they have the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event this year, though did not receive a border image inside the basket. A lot of the newer users may be confused by the badge name, since when they hover their cursor over the little basket badge it reads "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". That's because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also getting used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011, read more here. As the April Fool's Mint event overlapped with this year's Festival of Eggs, all the collected eggs on the site were changed to green versions, with a special border made for this occasion. The regular border and eggs were replaced back onto the site once the April Fool's event was completed. Contributors *Coding - TJ09 *Organizer - Process *Green Sprites Converter - Process *Border - Shajana / NiraMalfunction *Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge from 2013) *Spriters - Listed below Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge Border The April Fool's border was made by Shajana. The regular border was made by NiraMalfunction. Eggs As They Appear In Baskets There are 54 eggs in total. April Fool's Green Versions: FoE_2018_green1.gif FoE_2018_green2.gif FoE_2018_green3.gif FoE_2018_green4.gif FoE_2018_green5.gif FoE_2018_green6.png FoE_2018_green7.png FoE_2018_green8.png FoE_2018_green9.png FoE_2018_green10.png FoE_2018_green11.png FoE_2018_green12.png FoE_2018_green13.png FoE_2018_green14.gif FoE_2018_green15.gif FoE_2018_green16.gif FoE_2018_green17.png FoE_2018_green18.gif FoE_2018_green19.png FoE_2018_green20.gif FoE_2018_green21.gif FoE_2018_green22.png FoE_2018_green23.png FoE_2018_green24.gif FoE_2018_green25.png FoE_2018_green26.gif FoE_2018_green27.gif FoE_2018_green28.gif FoE_2018_green29.png FoE_2018_green30.png FoE_2018_green31.png FoE_2018_green32.gif FoE_2018_green33.png FoE_2018_green34.gif FoE_2018_green35.gif FoE_2018_green36.png FoE_2018_green37.png FoE_2018_green38.gif FoE_2018_green39.png FoE_2018_green40.png FoE_2018_green41.png FoE_2018_green42.png FoE_2018_green43.png FoE_2018_green44.gif FoE_2018_green45.gif FoE_2018_green46.png FoE_2018_green47.gif FoE_2018_green48.gif FoE_2018_green49.gif FoE_2018_green50.gif FoE_2018_green51.png FoE_2018_green52.gif FoE_2018_green53.png FoE_2018_green54.png Regular/Original Versions: FoE_2018_1.gif FoE_2018_2.gif FoE_2018_3.gif FoE_2018_4.gif FoE_2018_5.gif FoE_2018_6.png FoE_2018_7.png FoE_2018_8.png FoE_2018_9.png FoE_2018_10.png FoE_2018_11.png FoE_2018_12.png FoE_2018_13.png FoE_2018_14.gif FoE_2018_15.gif FoE_2018_16.gif FoE_2018_17.png FoE_2018_18.gif FoE_2018_19.png FoE_2018_20.png FoE_2018_21.gif FoE_2018_22.gif FoE_2018_23.png FoE_2018_24.gif FoE_2018_25.png FoE_2018_26.png FoE_2018_27.png FoE_2018_28.gif FoE_2018_29.png FoE_2018_30.png FoE_2018_31.png FoE_2018_32.gif FoE_2018_33.png FoE_2018_34.gif FoE_2018_35.gif FoE_2018_36.png FoE_2018_37.png FoE_2018_38.gif FoE_2018_39.gif FoE_2018_40.png FoE_2018_41.png FoE_2018_42.png FoE_2018_43.png FoE_2018_44.gif FoE_2018_45.gif FoE_2018_46.png FoE_2018_47.gif FoE_2018_48.gif FoE_2018_49.gif FoE_2018_50.gif FoE_2018_51.png FoE_2018_52.gif FoE_2018_53.png FoE_2018_54.png Sprites and Sprite Artists Trivia *This year's Anonymous sprite was again listed under the name of Talos before being corrected in the later stages of the event and credits post, much like in the Trick or Treat - 2017 event. Recent Releases *Valentine's Day 2018 Event & Release **Flowers & Dragons **Floral-Crowned Dragon Category:Browse